A Day of Romance
by liamdude5
Summary: Rainbow Dash has been kidnapped and the Mane Six are trying to find her. But one of them are trying harder than others. Rated T for romance, mild language, and mild action. Sequel to The Day Spike's Heart Broke. Oneshot.


_I hope you enjoy. This takes place about three months after The Day Spike's Heart Broke._

(Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, and Spike are hanging out at Twilight's Treehouse. Fluttershy is pacing back and forth.)

Twilight Sparkle:I'm sure she's fine, Fluttershy. Calm down.

Fluttershy:She was supposed to be back three days ago. She's not usually this late returning from something. I'm worried about her.

Rarity:Don't worry, Darling. As soon as Soarin responds, we'll know that she's fine.

(Spike burps up a scroll and then opens it.)

Fluttershy:What's it say?

Spike(Reading The Letter):Dear Twilight Sparkle, I'm sorry, but we have not seen Rainbow Dash for quite some time. But, if we see her, we'll let you know. Sincerely, Soarin of the Wonderbolts.

Fluttershy:Oh my gosh! They haven't seen her. Where is she? What if she's in trouble? What are we going to do?

Twilight Sparkle:Fluttershy! Calm down. I'm sure that she's fine.

Fluttershy:How do you know?

Pinkie Pie:Well, what if we go to Fillydelphia and find Rainbow Dash there?

Twilight Sparkle:What?

Applejack:That's a good idea. We could try to find somepony there who knows where she is and, if she's not there and she hasn't come back here, then we could alert Princess Celestia, Sugercube.

Rarity:That's a good idea, sweetie.

(Rarity puts her front hoof around Applejack's neck.)

Twilight Sparkle:Oh, what the heck. It's worth a shot. Let's get to the train station.

(Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, and Spike walk out of Twilight's treehouse towards the train station.)

(Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, and Spike were walking through the police station. They stopped when they reached a desk with a secretary.)

Twilight Sparkle:Hi. We have an appointment with Deputy Sugarcube.

Secretary:Deputy Sugarcube will be with you in a minute.

(Right as she said that, Deputy Sugarcube stepped out of his office and trotted towards Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, and Spike.)

Deputy Sugarcube:Howdy Twilight.

Twilight Sparkle:Hello Deputy Sugarcube. Thank you for meeting with me. I promise that this won't take long.

Deputy Sugarcube:It's no problem, Twilight. I'm sure that it must be an emergency to get the chief involved. So, what's troubling you?

Twilight Sparkle:Well, Rainbow Dash came here about a week ago to perform at this Extreme Pegasus Show thing, but she hasn't come back. Have you, by any chance, seen her?

Deputy Sugarcube:Sorry, Twilight, but I ain't seen her. But, if I get word of anything, I'll let you know.

Twilight Sparkle:Thanks Deputy Sugarcube.

Fluttershy:What do we do now?

Mysterious Stallion:Excuse me. Did I hear you asking about where Rainbow Dash is?

Twilight Sparkle:Yes. What of it?

Mysterious Stallion:Well, I actually saw her a few days ago.

Fluttershy:You did? Where?

Mysterious Stallion:A few nights ago, as I was returning home, I saw my neighbor walking into his house with whom appeared to be an intoxicated Rainbow Dash on his back. Maybe you could ask him where she is.

Twilight Sparkle:Where is your neighbor's house?

Mysterious Stallion:My neighbor's is six houses to the left from here.

Fluttershy:Thank you, Mr...

Mysterious Stallion:Sheldor.

Fluttershy:Well, thank you, .

, PhD, MsG...

Applejack:Thank you.

(Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, and Spike walk away.)

Fluttershy:So, I take it we look at that house now?

Pinkie Pie:Right.

(Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, and Spike walk up to Sheldor's neighbor's house. They ring the doorbell.)

Twilight Sparkle:Alright, let's just play it cool and see if this stallion has Rainbow Dash. The door opens to reveal a somewhat well built stallion.)

Stallion:Hello?

Twilight Sparkle:Hello. Your neighbor says that he saw Rainbow Dash come into your house. Do you by any chance know where she is?

Stallion:No.

Fluttershy:Are you sure?

Stallion:I am sure. There is absolutely nopony in my basement.

Fluttershy:We didn't say anything about your basement.

Stallion:Nopony sees the wizard!

(The mysterious stallion slams the door in Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, and Spike's faces.)

Applejack:Somethin' tells me that that varmint has Rainbow Dash held captive.

Spike(sarcastically):No! Really?

Fluttershy:We've got to get her out of there. What are we going to do?

Twilight Sparkle:I think I have an idea. We just need...Wait, where's Pinkie Pie?

(Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Spike look around to notice that Pinkie Pie is gone.)

Rarity:That's freaky.

Twilight Sparkle:Where the heck could she be?

Pinkie Pie:Hi.

(Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, and Spike turn around to see Pinkie Pie holding a tied up and gagged Rainbow Dash in her hooves.)

Twilight Sparkle:Uh, Pinkie?

Pinkie Pie:Yeah?

Twilight Sparkle:Why are you holding Rainbow Dash in your hooves? And where did you find her?

Pinkie Pie:She was in this weirdo's basement. We should run.

Stallion(from inside):Hey! What the hell just happened!? Where did Rainbow Dash go?!

Pinkie Pie:Run!

(Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Spike, and Pinkie Pie, holding Rainbow Dash, run towards the carriage they rented. As they did that, the crazy stallion came outside of his house with a rifle.)

Stallion:Get back here!

(The stallion shoots at them as Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, and Spike jump into their rental carriage.)

Twilight Sparkle:Go! Go!

(Applejack makes their royal carriage run away from the stallion's house. Fluttershy then unties and ungags Rainbow Dash. After she is free, Rainbow Dash hugs Fluttershy.)

Rainbow Dash:I am so glad to see you.

Fluttershy:I am so glad to see you too.

(Rainbow Dash kisses Fluttershy on the lips, but she almost immediately pulls away with a shocked look on her face.)

Rainbow Dash:I'm sorry, but, after what I've been through in that stallion's basement, I've had a lot of time to think and I realized something. And that is that I love you.

Fluttershy:You do? I love you too.

(Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy kiss again.)

Pinkie Pie:Whoooooo!

(That night, Pinkie Pie walks up to the library. She knocks on the door and Twilight Sparkle answers.)

Pinkie Pie:Oh, hey, Twilight. I expected Spike to answer.

Twilight Sparkle:Spike actually went for a walk. Would you like to come in?

Pinkie Pie:Sure.

(Pinkie Pie comes in and Twilight Sparkle closes the door.)

Twilight Sparkle:So, is something wrong?

Pinkie Pie:You know what, it's late. Maybe I should just go.

Twilight Sparkle:Why are you so reluctant on leaving? Why would you come if you just want to leave?

Pinkie Pie:Well, I was hoping that I could talk to Spike before I talked to you. I'm not 100% absolutely sure about this.

Twilight Sparkle:Pinkie, if you have something to say, just say it.

(Pinkie Pie kisses Twilight Sparkle on the lips. After the initial shock, Twilight Sparkle kisses back. They break apart after about a minute.)

Pinkie Pie:Wow.

Twilight Sparkle:Yeah.

(Spike was walking along the path to Applejack's family's farm. When he reached their house, he knocked on the front door and Applebloom answered.)

Applebloom:Hey Spike.

Spike:Hi Applebloom.

Applebloom:What are you all doing here?

Spike:Are Applejack or Big Mac here?

Applebloom:Applejack is at Rarity's house and Granny Smith is currently chasing Big Mac down a long road because he used a curse word. Why?

Spike:I was just wondering, would you like to go on a date with me? A real date?

Applebloom:Sure. I'd love to.

Spike:Really? Great. How about I pick you up Friday at 6?

Applebloom:Sounds great.

Spike:Great. I'll see you then.

Applebloom:See you then.

(Spike walks out of the Apples' house.)

_I hope you liked it. Review and favorite._


End file.
